


We Do What You Don't

by OliviaMalfoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Im not paying for the dentist, M/M, Possible smut, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMalfoy/pseuds/OliviaMalfoy
Summary: A short fluff





	We Do What You Don't

Phichit didn't expect to end up with Chris. Sure he knew Chris was smart, attractive, talented, charismatic, and everything he wanted, but he didn't know if his feelings were reciprocated.  Chris did flirt with him, but Chris flirted with everyone. The first time they kissed was at a banquet.

"I like that suit, Phichit," Chris purred. He tilted Phichit's chin to him," But I'd like it better off." Phichit leaned up and closed the distance. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had kissed before but it had never been so... exciting. He pulled back.

"Called your bluff," He responded. He walked off to find Yuuri. Little did he know, Chris wasn't bluffing. Chris was smitten with the young man.

The second time they kissed was a year later. It was in Barcelona. They had a nice dinner and went on the walk home. They held hands and talked. When they arrived at the hotel, neither was ready to leave. 

The first time they made love was that same day. 

Chris had laid Phichit down and peppered kisses all over his body. He paid special attention to his thighs. They made love slow and lovingly that night. Slow, deep thrusts that left them each wanting more. The morning after was Phichit's favorite part. After their night, Chris had cleaned him up before cuddling with him. They fell asleep in each other's arms, content. When Phichit woke up the next morning, he was sore and had a delicious burn in his lower back. Chris was already up and seemed to be cooking. He walked up behind Chris and gave him a hug. 

"Hey mon cher," Chris said, turning around to face Phichit.

"Good morning!" Phichit exclaimed.

"Did you sleep well?" He said leaning in. Chris pulled Phichit into a passionate kiss before resting their foreheads against each other. Their noses were touching in an Eskimo kiss.

 

Phichit decided life was pretty good, and he was blessed with an angel.


End file.
